


For science, obviously.

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Times, Post canon, hunk is a gentle and patient boy, very slow and kinda awkward first times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Pidge is horny and curious and is looking for someone to do it with her... just for science, that is.
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	For science, obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean Hunk post canon is 100% King of sex prove me wrong tbh.

It was nearly eleven at night, and Pidge’s lab on the Atlas had fallen silent. All the assistants had packed up for the day at the usual time, and as usual Pidge herself had stayed late to work out a few problems, which turned into a few coding errors to fix, which turned into rewriting the emotion nodes for her new robot entirely, which turned into... this. 

She fidgeted about in her chair, like she’d been doing all day. She was feeling restless and, well. Just super horny. She sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose. The human body sure was inconvenient. She didn’t have time for this- it was making her make mistakes in her code. 

At the reminder from her pda, she went to take her screen break and sighed. Maybe she should just give up for the day and go take care of it- but that was such a pain. She’d never really made the time to get good at getting herself off, so she had a frustratingly low success rate and didn’t feel like wrestling with her annoyingly unpredictable libido by herself tonight. Plus, what she was really craving couldn’t be got at short notice- she’d never made time for a boyfriend before, but for some reason, she just felt really empty. Like a nice warm dick would really hit the spot. 

The beginnings of an idea formed in her head, and she found herself grinning. She slipped off her chair and trotted down the halls of the Atlas to the repair bay.

It was late at night by now, but she found Hunk working on his latest pet project- a vintage spacecraft he’d found in who knows what junk sale, that he’d been trying to coax to life for weeks now and had yet to fly six feet before breaking down again. 

He had the music blaring and was humming along as he worked- she rolled her eyes as she heard the familiar trucker songs and saw that he was slightly wiggling his hips in time to the beat, giving her an excellent view of his ass as he leant further into the open hatch of the saucer’s engine. 

“Yo, Hunk!” 

“Oh, hey Pidge!” He smiled at her as she perched on top of a box of hyperconductors and grinned back at him. “What brings you by so late?”

“Oh, you know. Just thinking.” She looked him over as he went back to work- she swore he’d had like a second puberty since they’d started on the Atlas, but really it was just that so much time had passed since then. He’d sure grown up well- he’d bulked out a bit, his weight settling a bit more evenly on his frame, and his round face had a tad more definition- and the short ponytail and the scruffy beard really finished his transformation from a bear cub into a full grown bear. 

Pidge felt she’d gotten the short end of the stick, somewhat- she wasn’t one to care much for her appearance, but sometimes she did feel a little sad that she still looked like a gangly little boy- only a few inches taller, now. And if she wore a tight enough shirt, you could kind of tell she had boobs.

Kind of.

Anyway, she was here with a purpose, and she returned to her mission. “You remember the time we made out for science?” 

He laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, that was terrible. It was like you wanted to hoover my whole mouth into yours.” 

She coloured. “Shut up! You kept bashing your nose against my face and licking my teeth!”

The conversation quickly derailed into teasing each other, and then just chatting for a while. Pidge found herself relaxing with an easy smile, even though her plan was getting derailed- she hadn’t made enough time for Hunk either lately, and she was enjoying his easy company.

She waited for a lull in the conversation before inspecting her nails and saying, faux-casually “So... for science... wanna have sex?”

“Pidge!” He spluttered, bright red.

She grinned. He was so cute when he was flustered. “What? I wanna try it out! Wanna be my lab partner for old times sake?”

“I mean- that’s not something you just- “

“Why not?”

“It’s supposed to be special!”

“Why can’t it be special to share it with my bestest buddy? I can tell you want to~” 

“I mean yeah, but it doesn’t seem like a good idea -“ his resolve was cracking, she could tell- he was looking off to the side and fidgeting with the wrench in his hands-

“Why not?” She backed him up against the ship and leant up to him. “I’ve been so horny lately. Don’t you wanna help a friend in need?” She slid her arms around his thick waist and rested her head on his chest, looking up at him with the best puppy eyes she can manage. 

He gulped. “You’re serious?” 

She pouted.

He bit his lip and reached over to turn off the speakers, then grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor to his room, blushing furiously.

When they got there, he opened his mouth again, probably to ask if she was sure she was sure about this, and Pidge shut him up by pushing him down to sit on the bed and leaning down to kiss him. 

And then they were making out- it took a while to get used to each other but they managed- she tried to be less hoovery and he was actually actually really good with his tongue now- he pushed up the hem of her top to scratch her back and pulled her against his warm body. She straddled his lap and ground down- and was a little surprised when she could feel his dick pressing up against her already. She scooted back a little and he picked up on it, pulling back to murmur into her ear. 

“Mmm- if anything makes you uncomfortable, let me know and we can slow down or stop anytime, yeah?”

“Thanks. I’m just - new to this, you know?”

“I’ll be gentle.”

He laid back across the bed and if she weren’t intent on getting some, she’d settle for just this to be honest- he was so big and warm and comforting. He gently bit at her lip and ran his hands under the hem of her shirt to stroke her bare skin.

She felt a little adventurous and decided to try biting at his neck. He obligingly tilted his head up to give her better access, shutting his eyes with a soft noise and a smile. She followed his movements to try to find the best places and was rewarded with him arching up under her and letting out a quiet but very happy moan. She kissed up to his jawline and nosed at the scratchy hairs there, and then saw that he’d cracked an eye open and was grinning down at her lazily. 

“Having fun?”

“You make some good noises.” She admitted, shifting about on top of him and feeling herself blush. 

“Heh. If you want me noisy, you should have a go at this.” He shifted her off him just enough to pull off his shirt and then settled back down as her hands skimmed down to his chest.

“You’re making me do all the work!” She quipped. 

“I don’t wanna rush you. Go on- have a play.” He folded his arms behind his head and she could feel his chest flex. She dug her fingers in to the soft meat of his chest, fascinated with how different it felt to her own- not only because there was so much of him she couldn’t fit him all into her hands- but she could feel the solid muscle underneath and her breasts were the same squishy-firm tissue all the way through. She thumbed over his nipples and he made an appreciative noise, so she did it again, flicking at the sensitive brown nubs with her fingers and fingernails. 

She frowned. “You aren’t being very loud.”

“Suck on them.” He grinned back up at her, managing to somehow still be relaxed and lazy, but also incredibly inviting. 

She obeyed- laving her tongue over the nearest one and squeezing her legs tighter around his stomach as he arched up against her again, grabbing at the back of her head with an “Oh, quiznak-“ before groaning even louder when she began to suck on it, and pinched the other one with her fingers. 

His other hand grabbed for her waist, rucking up the fabric of her shirt and squeezing her back against him- she gasped at the brush of skin when her stomach met the soft warm skin of his belly. 

He pulled at her shirt more insistently. “You mind I I take this off?”

“Mm- just- “ she switched to the other nipple to give it the same treatment- “gotta even it out-“

He snorted. “One of those, are you- aaagh! Fuck!” He arched into her when she bit down a little harder.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before.”

“You’ve never done that to me before- aaahh-“ She ran her hands over his belly and squeezed, before leaning up and pulling off her top. She was just wearing a green sports bra, which Hunk pulled off too, then went straight for her tits, palming them both and grinning.

“You’re so pretty, Pidge.” She didn’t reply- she was busy wondering how someone else touching her breasts felt so much better than her doing the same thing- he leant up and went in with his mouth and she whined, grabbing the back of his head to pull him in closer.

He stroked her back and round to her ass and the back of her legs, then ran a thumb right over her clit through her leggings, making her squeak. 

“Sorry, should I slow down?” He pulled back to check and she shook her head- he shifted and she could feel his erection pressing against her butt. She gulped and scooted back so they were lined up better and ground down- he swore again and she grinned - that felt good. She did it a few more times before leaning back in for another kiss - pulling at his hair and scratching his scalp in a way she knew she liked and seemed to be working for him too. The feeling of their chests mashing together and his soft belly pushing up against her was so nice - His hands remained firmly on her butt, squeezing and caressing the small amount of flesh that was there and then pulling her down against him until she was gasping.

She scooted further back and looked down at the bulge in his trousers, then ran a finger over it experimentally. He made a hungry noise. “You wanna see him?”

“Him?” 

“You know. Hunk junior.” She looked at him drily and he laughed. “I’m trying to make it seem less intimidating. Go on- get him out.”

She snorted but opened up the fly of his pants anyway and he lifted them both up so he could pull them and his underwear down- and then there it was- his dick was bouncing out to rest against his stomach- kinda gross looking to be honest but still very much a part of Hunk and she was looking forward to seeing what she could do with it. 

He grinned a little sheepishly, seeing her expression. “Well, here we are. I can put him away if you’re getting grossed out.”

“Eh, no, it’s just a lot weirder looking than I thought. So hairy.” 

He shrugged. “It’s a bit ugly but it gets the job done.” He gave it a confident stroke- obviously very familiar with that particular motion. 

She studied it a bit further, then reached down for a hesitant touch. He sat back on his elbows to watch as she poked at it, then wrapped a hand around it, noting how large it was compared to her hand. She played with it a little, teasing at the loose skin and sticky pre at the top and then reaching under to cup his balls, making him gasp and his whole body twitch. 

“This is so weird.” She muttered.

He laughed. “All the weird alien shit we’ve seen and you’re this impressed with just a normal human penis?”

She shrugged. “We didn’t exactly see any alien junk out there.”

“You mean you didn’t.”

She blinked. “Uh, what?”

He shrugged again. “Hey, I was over 18. I was space-legal. It got pretty lonely on the castle-ship, you know?”

“I... don’t think I wanna know.” She shook her head and poked at his dick again. 

He laughed. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He rubbed a hand over her thigh in a soothing gesture. 

She looked down. She didn’t feel uncomfortable... just weird. She always thought that Hunk was just like her- the nerdy kid on the outside, not quite fitting in with anyone else but her- and maybe Lance. She supposed she must have subconsciously assumed that his experience must have been limited to that one awful ‘experiment’ like hers was. She wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this new knowledge.

She played with his dick for a while, lifting it up to look underneath to see how it all fits together. She ran a finger down the hairy strip of skin to above his hole but he stopped her- “Dude, if you wanna play with that I gotta go take a bath and clean up.” 

She wrinkled her nose and said she’d pass. 

The hand on her thigh had been migrating upward ever so slowly as she played with him, and then he took the plunge and flicked a thumb over her, and then rubbed against her properly.

He rolled them over after pulling the rest of her clothes off and then bent down to- she stuffed a hand over her mouth to muffle her excited squeal when she realised he was going to eat her out. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, pausing to look up at her. He smoothed a hand over her inner thigh. 

She could feel his breath against her. “Yeah. Very okay.” 

She cried out as soon as he made the first tiny lick over her clit- it felt so good- so different to her own fingers, or vibrators, or anything she’d done to herself. Gentle and soft and o h he licked down and dipped into her, using his hands to spread her lips to get further in and that was good too- she whined and dug her nails into her palms as he continued to slowly lick at her, huffing out a laugh through his nose when she swore and grabbed his head. 

“Good?” He asked, looking back up and wiping his face.

“Heh- of course you’d be good at this.” She muttered, and his grin got even wider.

He ducked his head and returned to his job, this time sticking two fingers in his mouth to get them wet before sliding one in as he sucked on her clit. 

She grunted as he stroked over a good spot on her front wall, and then he mercilessly focused on that, sliding another finger in and pushing against her sensitive insides again and again until she wanted to scream. 

“Hunk- I’m so close- you got any condoms?”

He leant up and looked down at himself dubiously. “I dunno, man...” 

She scoffed. “Just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I haven’t been shoving things up there ever since I found out what it does.”

“Of course you have.” He leant over and rummaged about until he found a condom packet in his bedside drawer, then squinted at it to check the use by date.

“I know how to do this bit.” Pidge said with a grin, grabbing it from his hand and tearing it open.

“Oh, be my guest then.” He grinned and leant back to watch, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock as she pinched the air bubble at the top and tried to roll it on- and unlike the banana she’d had it demonstrated on, it was a bit difficult because every time she rolled it down, he shuddered at her hands on him and shifted his hips about. 

“What part of it feels the best?” Pidge asked, wrapping her own hands around it when it was snugly covered. 

“Mm, the underside? Like right- ahhh- there-“ he moaned when she dug her fingertips in under the top and circled her thumb over the slit- “but, mm, like- when you squeeze the shaft a little- and my balls feel really good too- just everywhere, Pidge. Go nuts. And this-“ he scraped up her sides with his nails. “Pretty much everyone loves this.” 

He shut his eyes and whined when she promptly did exactly that- scraping her nails up his plump sides to right under his ribs, and then back down again for good measure. 

Then, feeling bold, she climbed onto his lap and rubbed up against his cock, biting her lip as even through the thin latex he felt boilingly hot. She tried to line him up, but he grabbed at her hips to stop her.

“Wait a tic- I think we gotta stretch you more than that, Pidge.”

She pouted.

“Better safe than sorry, Pidge. And not wanting to brag, but it isn’t exactly small, you know?”

She huffed in annoyance, but let him push her back to lie against the pillows so he could get a better angle to touch her. His fingers didn’t feel as good as his tongue did- even when he grabbed some lube from the nightstand and slicked them up, the texture just wasn’t as nice and he had to search around inside her a little until he found the places that made her toes curl with pleasure again. He seemed to notice this and thumbed over her clit before leaning back down to suck on it again- now there it was- she groaned and fisted her fingers in his hair. 

He took waaay too long to stretch her out, in her opinion, but it was worth it when he finally pulled her back into his lap and his cock sank into her with no resistance, just a slick warm squeeze deep inside and the giddy rush of actually doing it.

He cried out as she tensed around him, and she had to look down away from his face when she saw how blissed out he looked- not an expression she’d ever imagined on her best friend before and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. 

She ground down against him, relishing in how he dragged against the front of her and the delicious stretch as his warm belly squished into her and his hands smoothed down her back, then down to her hips to help her move harder against him.

She writhed in his lap, bracing her hands on his shoulders to get more leverage, shutting her eyes and moaning at the onslaught of sensation- she could feel it building but-

“I need it harder” she wailed, trying fruitlessly to sink him further into her. 

“Let’s switch positions.” He said hoarsely, before pulling her bodily off him and setting her down on her back, then kneeling back over her with shaking arms to drive back into her with all his weight.

She all but screamed and grabbed for the back of his head. “That’s it! More like that! Please! Im so close!” 

He grunted and pounded into her, the bed shaking under him. “Pidge, you feel so good,”

“Hunk-“ she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist to get an even better angle and he grunted, shifting his weight onto one elbow, then pulled one of her legs up higher to spread her even more, and that was it- the extra stretch pushed her over the edge and she was sobbing and shaking as she came. 

He slowed down to rock her through it more gently, and then pulled back out to jerk off over her a couple of times before he was coming too, apparently, swearing again and hunching over before plopping back down on his butt, looking over at her and panting with a massive grin on his face. 

“Ah, man, that was good.” He got up and pulled the condom off, tying it up and throwing it down the waste chute before going to clean up.

Pidge breathed deeply, trying to stop her head spinning. 

He popped back into the corner of her vision with a glass of water. “So, successful experiment?” 

She grinned. “Weeell, the results weren’t really conclusive.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Oh, really? Sorry, I thought you-“

She winked. “One time is waaay too small a sample size. What kind of respectable scientist wouldn’t want to prove their results are repeatable?”

He relaxed and laid down next to her, pulling the covers over them both and sneaking an arm around her waist. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. We’ll have to begin a much more thorough survey starting tomorrow.”


End file.
